Despues de todoAmor!
by Lucesita
Summary: 10 años han pasado desde que aleje de mi lado a mi amada Bella, pero ahora que regreso, igual que la ultima vez y...HUMANA!
1. Chapter 1

**Despues de todo...Amor!**

Capitulo 1, Felicidad.

Pronto seria mi cumpleaños numero 18, les pedí a todos que no me hicieran regalos ni mucho menos una fiesta, lo único que deseo es tener un día con el amor de mi vida, Edward. Ahora me encuentro dentro de la bañera, me siento muy feliz, los días pasados no paso ni un solo momento en el que no le agradeciera a la vida tanta felicidad.

Dentro de unos pocos meses seria la tan esperada graduación, Edward quiere que vaya a la universidad, solo por hacerlo feliz deje que mandara miles de solicitudes a mi nombre, no creo tener tanta suerte como el, ya fue aceptado en las mejores universidades del país, pero claro, para el, no era noticia nueva, tenia años de haber concurrido a la universidad. Me encontraba inmersa en mis pensamientos, cuando mi padre golpeo la puerta del baño

-Bells, apresúrate que Edward esta por llegar!-

-Si, papa, enseguida salgo-Salí de la bañera, me envolví con una toalla y me dirigí a mi cuarto, al entrar, me encontré con un Edward muy sorprendido, que al verme envuelta solo de una toalla, salio por mi ventana sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.  
Me vestí rápidamente y baje las escaleras sin demoras, abajo estaba Edward y mi padre charlando en la sala, pude notar que Edward evitaba mi mirada, me sentí confundida, que podía pasar?. Mi padre, me pregunto si desayunaría, pero la verdad es que no tenía hambre

-No, luego compro algo en la escuela, nos vamos?- Edward saludo a Charly y me abrió la puerta de casa-Adiós papa, nos vemos luego-

-Adiós chicos, cuídense-Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto, luego el se subió y al instante arranco el auto sin pronunciar palabra, esto me estaba preocupando, Edward nunca dejaba pasar mas de un momento sin besarme, siempre era el quien decía que no podía vivir sin mis besos. Lo mire tratando de adivinar la razón de su alejamiento, luego de unas cuadras detuvo el auto, me miro unos instantes, su cara expresaba culpa, tristeza

-Estas enojada?-

-Enojada yo? Porque lo dices?- Su pregunta me desconcertaba, quien se podría enojar con un ángel como Edward.

-Pero, yo, casi te veo desnuda, tendría que haberme imaginado que estarías solo con el tallón, per…-Le interrumpi antes de que pudiese terminar,

-Amor!!!, no te sientas mal, soy tuya, totalmente tuya, en al…-Ahora fueron sus labios quienes no me dejaron terminar, Dios estoy totalmente e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward!. Tuvo que detenerse al tiempo, necesitaba respirar, mi corazón latía como un tambor, esto le encanta, me miro y si antes estaba ruborizada ahora era un tomate!  
Ambos sonreímos ante tanta felicidad, acaso existe algo mejor que esto?,

-Será mejor que nos apuremos o no llegaremos a tiempo, te amo Bella!-

-Te amo vida!-Edward tenia una felicidad desbordante, manejaba el auto con una mano y la otra acariciaba mi cabello, mi rostro

-Gracias!-  
-Porque amor?-

-Por hacerme tan inmensamente feliz!, te amo Edward!-Nuevamente nuestros labios se unieron, nuestra respiración se dificultaba, mis manos jugaban con su cabello y no pude evitar, mi lengua ingreso a la de Edward, esto hizo que el se quedara quieto, yo asustada me quede quieta, a los segundos me aleje suavemente de su lado, habia cruzado los limites.

-Perdon, no quise causarte difcultades, disculpame, no era mi intencion-

-No! No, amor, no es eso, el que me besaras asi me agarro desprevenido, Amor me encanto!, te amo!-Una hermosa sonrisa que me fascinaba surcaba su rostro- Me enloqueces Bella!!!- Reimos juntos y nos besamos profundamente, esta vez, fue su lengua la que entro en mi boca, llenandome de locura….

Cuando se alejo de mi, noto que habia dejado de respirar y que mi corazon latia a mil por hora.

-Amor respira- Lo mire y sonrei, Dios acaso se podia ser mas feliz?

-Edward te amo!-

-Yo mas mi vida!-

Llegamos al instituto a tiempo, Edward se apresuro a abrirme la puerta, caminamos tomados de la mano, casi llegamos a la puerta cuando sentimos que alguien me llamaba

-Bella, espera!-Genial, Mike Newton.

-Hola Mike- Trate que mi poco entusiasmo no se notara tanto- como estas?-

-Hola Bella, hola Edward, bien, quería saber si me podrías ayudar con Biología?-Dicho esto, miro a Edward que me mantenía fuertemente agarraba por la cintura.

-Claro, te parece después de clases, en la biblioteca?- Cuando llegué a la escuela, Mike fue la primera persona que se me acerco y trato de hacerme sentir cómoda, se que a Edward no le haría ninguna gracia, pero se que entendería.

-Si me parece bien, muchas gracias, nos vemos luego!-

-Ok-

-Desde cuando das clases particulares de Biología?- Sonreia, pero se que era muy forzada

-Emmm, me parece que se lo debo-Edward se apresuraba a preguntar, pero no le di tiempo- cuando llege, Mike fue la primera persona que quiso ser mi amigo, acaso Edward Cullen estas celoso?-

-Que pensarias si te dijese que si?-Con una cara angelical y una sonrisa preciosa, me tenia embobada!

-Te amo Edward, nadie nunca podra cambiar eso. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes venir conmigo y sentarte a leer un rato o algo-

-En serio no te molestaria?, Mike tiene pensamientos que me ponen muy nervioso-

-En serio, no me molesta- Haria cualquier cosa por ver feliz a Edward-Ahora mejor entremos-

Caminamos juntos hacia nuestro curso, las clases pasaron rapido y con Edward a mi lado, no importaba donde estuviera, seria feliz. Al mediodia, estabamos en la cafeteria sentados junto a Alice, Edward y yo. Almorzamos pizza, aunque solo yo comi, luego salimos hacia nuestra ultima clase.

Al terminar las clases del dia, con Edward a mi lado, caminamos a la biblioteca, donde un Mike muy ansioso, pero decepcionado al verlo a mi lado me saludo

-Hola Mike, comenzamos?-

-Claro, tu tambien tienes que repasar Biología Edward?-

-No tengo que hacer unos ejercicios de calculo- sabia muy bien que ya habia hecho esa tarea, le sonrei y me quede viendole, El tambien me miraba con tanta dulzura, no pude soportar estar separado de Edward y lo bese. Nos separamos cuando senti a alguien toser a mi espalda, mierda Mike!

-Bueno comiencen tranquilos, yo me siento por allá- Edward tomo sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa próxima a la nuestra.

Gracias a Dios, Mike necesitaba ayuda con la producción celular, tema que Edward me había explicado muy detalladamente en su momento. En todo momento note que Edward no paraba de observarme, al terminar, Mike me dio las gracias y se retiro, unos brazos me agarraron por atrás e inspiraban el aroma de mi cabello.

-Te extrañe!- Me di vuelta y nos besamos profundamente.

-Amor, estuve a metros tuyos-

-Lo se, es que acaso no me extrañaste?-Puso carita de perro regañado y me partia el corazón.

-Como se te ocurre! Claro que te extrañe!-Dicho esto comencé a besarlo.

Salimos de la escuela, charlando, riendo, sabia que en este mundo, nada podría vencerme, mientras tuviera a mi ángel conmigo!!!

* * *

Hola chicas/os! tenganme paciencia es mi primer fic! jeje! me he pasado las tardes leyendo en fanfiction jeje soy toda una adicta jeje! besos!, prometo actualizar pronto!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2Desconsuelo

**Capitulo 2, Desconsuelo**

Esa noche cenaría en la casa de Edward, gracias a Dios Esme siempre convencía a mi padre de poder pasar mi tiempo libre con Edward y su familia. Mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmet jugaban a la wii, me encontraba mirando uno de los tantos álbumes familiares en el sillón cuando me corte al pasar una hoja….

Todo sucedió muy rápido, de pronto Edward se encontraba adelante mió, me estaba sofocando, no podía respirar, tampoco lograba comprender lo que sucedía, luego todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté, me sentía muy aturdida, de un momento a otro todo se había desarrollado mal, unos fríos labios me besaron y al instante abrí los ojos

-Edward, q…u..e su…ce..dio?- Una mueca de dolor, una tristeza infinita atravesaba su rostro, algo que me asusto e hizo que mi corazon latiera a mil por hora, nuevamente esa sensación de ahogamiento, sentia miedo, mucho miedo.

-Jasper intento atacarte- Al decirlo, se agarro la cara con ambas manos, ocultando su precioso rostro, no hay palabras para expresar el dolor que me causaba verlo asi.

-Edward, amor, no paso nada, estoy bi…-

-NO!, no digas bien!, ESTO NO ESTA BIEN!- se levanto y se fue, dejandome ahí, sin saber que hacer, me acurruque y no pude evitar llorar, llore y llore. No se cuanto tiempo habra pasado, en el momento en que alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Bella, tu padre te espera abajo para llevarte a tu casa.- Era Alice, pero porque no entraba, acaso no le importaba saber como estaba?, antes de que se fuera, me levante rapido y abri la puerta

-Ali…- Pero Alice ya no estaba alli, entonces realmente, las cosas no estaban bien, cerre la puerta y me derrumbe detrás, me dolia todo, no podia comprender que pasaba a Edward, jamas me habia dejado sola en ningun momento!

Me encamine hacia el baño, me lave la cara y Sali de la habitación, al pie de las escaleras mi padre me esperaba visiblemente preocupado, mire hacia su lado, todos los Cullen estaban ahí, Edward no me miraba, ninguno de ellos me miraba a la cara, mi padre no me dio tiempo de preguntar nada

-Hija, estas bien?-

-Si papa, no te preocupes-

-Como no me voy a preocupar, te desmayaste!, hija, voy a tener que controlarte mas, desde cuando se te ocurre hacer dieta, cariño tu no estas gorda- Me llevo unos segundos comprender que esa era la excusa de mi desmayo.

-No papa, no es porque pensara que estaba gorda, solo que hoy no comí nada, solo eso- Mire a Edward, el ni siquiera levanto la mirada, me dolió tanto, no podría contener las lagrimas mucho tiempo mas

-Bueno, lo mejor es que nos vayamos a casa, gracias por todo Dr. Carlislei, y perdone por todas las molestias, vamos Bella, buenas noches para todos-

- No te preocupe Jefe Swan, adiós Bella-Esto iba de mal en peor, Carlislei nunca me había hablado tan secamente, no me miraba a la cara, prácticamente me estaba echando de su casa, cada vez mas confundida, Salí de allí, sintiendo mucho miedo de que fuera la ultima vez que los vería.

Todo el camino a casa fue en total silencio, al llegar, papa estaciono el auto y con la excusa de estar cansada, me fui a mi habitación. Notaba que Charlie estaba muy preocupado por todo lo ocurrido. Una vez en mi cuarto, me tire en la cama y llore, llore hasta que me dormí, esperaba despertar y que Edward estuviera a mi lado, pero no, todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado antes de dormirme.

Ese día con la excusa de que aun no me sentía bien, le dije a Charlie que no iría a clases, mi padre no se fue a trabajar, hasta que no me vio desayunar un gran plato de cereales, luego que se fue agarre una manta y me acosté en el sillón de la sala, la tristeza no me dejaba respirar, me dolía demasiado la falta de interés de Edward, su abandono.

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Edward,

"_Bella, te espero en la entrada del bosque que da a tu patio, no te tardes por favor, Edward"_

Si antes tenia claro que las cosas no estaban bien, ahora con este mensaje me quedaba mas que claro, subí al baño me lave la cara, me peine y Salí hacia el bosque. No tuve que caminar mucho para encontrarme con el, antes de que pudiera decir algo Edward comenzó a hablar

-Disculpa que te pida que vinieras así de improvisto, tengo poco tiempo y debo de decirte algo-Me quede sin palabras, el dolor era insoportable, solo lo mire y espere a que continuara- lo nuestro ya no es posible, mi familia esta en peligro constantemente, nosotros nos vamos, hemos dejado que esto vaya demasiado lejos, lo que comenzó como un simple juego s…-

-JUEGO???, ACASO ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE LO NUESTRO ES UN SIMPLE JUEGO??-

-Si Bella, al principio solo era una apuesta con mis hermanos, pero luego se nos fue de las manos- Mi corazón se rompió en 1000 pedazos, las piernas me temblaban y note que estaba llorando, Edward me miraba a la cara, no había mentira en sus ojos- Tengo que irme, mi vuelo sale dentro de poco, adiós Bella y gracias por tantos momentos de diversión, te prometo que no me veras nunca mas- No pude reaccionar, el se fue tan rápido como había venido, ahora sabia que quizás ya nunca lograría unir mi corazón destruido


	3. Chapter 3Existencia

**Capitulo 3 Existencia.**

Edward pov

Han pasado 10 años desde el dia en que abandone a Bella, los primeros años me las pase de aquí para alla, alejado de mi familia, tratando de apaciguar el terrible dolor que me causa su recuerdo, el haberla abandonado de esa manera, mintiendole, haciendole creer que para ninguno de los miembros de esta familia era importante, que era solo un juego, el dolor, es algo que nunca habia podido comprender hasta que me aleje de su lado, preferiria mil veces sentir una y otra vez el dolor de la transformación, pero este dolor no me abandona ni un solo momento.

Luego, decidí regresar a mi casa, ahora en Denali, donde mi familia me espero con los brazos abiertos. Me senti muy mal por haber abandonado a mi familia por tanto tiempo, mi madre estaba muy feliz al igual que mi padre y mis hermanos, pero no podia evitar sentir el terrible dolor que les causo dejar a Bella y el que me fuera de su lado, aunque no estuvieron nunca de acuerdo con lo que decidí ellos me apoyaron en todo momento. Alice aun estaba dolida porque le prohibí ver en su futuro, pero creo que con el tiempo ella entendió mis razones. Mi madre siempre tan comprensiva, me ayudo a superar mi dolor, aunque bien se que es un dolor que me va a acompañar toda mi vida.

Al regresar fui como un muerto que camina, un demonio condenado a sufrir por toda la eternidad, pero mi familia siempre estuvo a mi lado, cazando, tratando por todos los medios arrancarme una sonrisa, hasta Rosalie hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerme sentir mejor, con el pasar de los años, aprendí a controlar mi dolor, sonreír aunque fingido para hacer feliz a los que me rodeaban, intentar encaminar un poco mi vida, un día me encontraba leyendo una revista sobre carreras universitarias

-Ed, porque no comenzamos una carrera en la universidad de Alaska?, será divertido!, además hace mucho que no hacemos algo todos juntos, que te parece papa?-

-Si estaría muy bien, podrías estudiar Medicina, ahora la carrera tiene muchas actualizaciones, te interesara ya veras- _veras hijo que todo estará mejor, date una oportunidad._

En ese momento decidí hacerle caso a mi padre y todos los hermanos Cullen nos inscribimos en la universidad de Alaska, Alice en Diseño industrial, Jasper en Psicología, Rosse en Ingeniería Mecánica, Emmet en Ingeniería Informática y yo en Medicina. Me costaba estar entre tantos humanos, hacia ya tiempo que no lo hacia, el primer día de clases me lleve la sorpresa de que Tanya de un clan amigo estaba entre mis compañeras de carrera.

**Flash back**

-Edward! no lo puedo creer! como estas?- _Sige siendo tan hermoso como la ultima vez que lo vi, que habra pasado con esa humana?_

Me abrazo, al principio me molesto de sobremanera tanta efusión, pero seria muy poco educado de mi parte si rechazaba su abrazo.

-Tanya, hola, bien y tu?-

-Bien, que me cuentas?-

-Aquí me ves estudiando medicina- creo que noto mi falta de entusiasmo- y tu?-

-Pues, estudiando Abogacía, me da tanto gusto verte, y dime como esta Bella?- Bella, mi Bella, el amor de mi vida, mi ángel, como te extraño, me haces tanta falta, porque te abandone, el dolor, que había logrado mantener controlado se disparo por todo mi ser, si tan solo pudiera llorar, si tan solo existiera una forma de poder sacar este dolor.

Solo había dos formas de poder sacar este dolor, tener a mi Bella en mis brazos o la muerte, para los humanos es tan fácil, pero para mi era casi imposible. Lo único que calmaba un poco mi dolor, era correr tan rápido como solo yo podía, y eso fue lo que hice, correr y correr durante horas, hasta detenerme en un pequeño claro, tan parecido a nuestro prado, paso un tiempo hasta que sentí que alguien se acercaba, por su aroma supe que era Tanya.

-Edward estas bien?, perdona no debí haberte preguntado, discúlpame por favor- _Perdona, Dios que pudo haber pasado, no soporto ver esa cara de dolor en su rostro, que tonta fui._

-Tranquila Tanya, no es tu culpa, tu no sabias nada, yo abandone a Bella hace 10 años, aun me duele-_ porque ustedes se amaban?_

-La amaba y la amo, pero una noche entendí que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme y permitirle tener una vida normal, una vida lejos del peligro, una vida que a mi lado no podría tener-

-Entonces, si es tu deseo que tenga una vida como una persona normal, porque estas tan triste?-

-La amo demasiado, pero aunque me cuesta entenderlo, tu tienes razón, debería estar contento por saber que ella tiene una vida normal- Me daba cuenta que Tanya tenia razón, ahora me sentía mejor, era como si una parte de mi se relajara y pudiera controlar mejor mi dolor. Sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo, imaginando a Bella siendo mama, cuidando a su esposo, ahh, tendría que aprender a vivir con esta pena en mi alma, pero todo con la mejor de las razones que Bella sea feliz.

**Fin del Flash back.**

Desde aquel día, Tanya había pasado a ser algo así como mi compañera de existencia, si bien no estábamos casados, así mismo me sentía un poco mas acompañado, Tanya tenia muy claro que no la amaba, podía saber a través de sus pensamientos que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, a los pocos meses Tanya vivía en casa con mi familia, al comienzo a ellos no les caía muy bien, pero solo por el hecho de verme un poco mejor, lo aceptaron.

El día en que se cambio a mi hogar decidimos compartir mi habitación, esa noche después de 125 años tuve mi primera experiencia sexual, debo admitir que me decepcione bastante, no fue amor, fue solo sexo, me deje llevar, aun así no fue lo que esperaba, pero que derecho tenia de reclamarle al destino?, Tanya no era la persona con la que hubiese deseado comenzar.

Los dos primeros años al lado de Tanya, han sido mas llevaderos, a pesar de no amarla, trato de hacerla lo mas feliz que puedo, cumpliendo todos y cada uno de sus deseos.

Ahora mis hermanos y yo nos estabamos preparando para hacer un viaje, hasta New York, tenemos grandes expectativas de este viaje hay una nueva presentacion de autos deportivos, Rosse quiere comprar varios de los nuevos modelos, aunque por Alice sabemos que no lo lograra. Iremos cada uno con sus parejas, en nuestros autos, Esme y Carlislei se quedarian en casa, papa tiene que trabajar en el hospital. Este es el primer viaje que realizaria con Tanya y mi familia, espero que este viaje sea el comienzo de una vida sin tanto dolor……


	4. Chapter 4Desconcierto

**Capitulo 4 Desconcierto**

Esme pov

Hoy los niños se irán de viaje, esta es una ocasión especial, ya que mi Edward viajara por primera vez con Tanya, como algo mas que una compañera, ya son pareja aunque no han oficializado nada. Tanya no es de mi agrado, extraño a mi dulce y pequeña Bella, la luz de los ojos de Edward no existía desde que nos alejamos de su lado, a pesar de todo, aceptaba a Tanya como una mas de la familia, al menos ayudaba a que mi hijo no estuviera tan solo y de alguna manera, ella le ha ayudado a controlar un poco mas su dolor.

Luego de que mis hijos se fueran, me dispuse a ayudar a mi marido a pasar sus historias clínicas a su computadora personal. Llevábamos ya 3 horas pasando cuando sonó el timbre de casa, Carlislei y yo nos sorprendimos, pues no esperábamos a nadie y no creíamos haber estado tan concentrados en pasar las historias como para no escuchar pasos, por el aroma era un humano, un aroma muy conocido, mire a mi marido que estaba tan sorprendido como yo, al mismo tiempo exclamamos

-¡¡¡¿¿BELLA??!!!- Dejamos todo lo que estábamos haciendo y corrimos a la puerta.

Cuando la abrimos, no lo podíamos creer, Bella, nuestra Bella, tal cual como la recordábamos, nos quedamos en seco, sin poder reaccionar, no se cuantos minutos deben de haber pasado, Bella fue quien reacciono primero

-Hola!-

-Bella, pero como?, estas igual a como te vimos la ultima vez!-

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos-

-Como es posible?, eres humana, pero aun así, no has envejecido en lo mas mínimo!-

-Puedo pasar?- Fue tanta la sorpresa que ni cuenta nos habíamos dado que seguíamos parados en el portal de nuestra entrada

-Por supuesto, pasa, vamos al living-

-Gracias- Me senté en el sillón de dos cuerpos junto a mi marido y Bella se sentó en el sillón del frente- Veo que están muy sorprendidos- Su sonrisa, siempre tan franca, tan limpia, su aroma, tan suave, como la extrañaba! Carlislei y yo sonreímos, si pudiéramos hubiéramos llorado mares.

-Si, la verdad que si, Bella no sabes como te hemos extrañado, cuando los chicos se enteren, no lo van a poder creer- Observe como el rostro de Bella se tornaba triste- Sucede algo?-

-Esme, Carlislei, si vine exclusivamente hoy, es porque sabia que sus hijos no estarían presentes, no deseo incomodar, realmente solo venia a hablar con ustedes, para poder agradecerles porque en su momento, ustedes me supieron cuidar como a uno mas de la familia, mas allá de las causas que hicieran su alejamiento, les agradezco por haberme protegido, cuando yo no lo podía hacer-

-Hija, no hay nada que agradecer, siempre fuiste alguien muy especial para nuestra fami…-Bella me interrumpió

-Créeme Esme, se a que me refiero, puede ser que sus hijos no le hayan comentado nada, están en todo su derecho el contarles o no, pero con ustedes siempre fue distinto, se que sus intenciones siempre fueron sinceras-

-Bella, créeme que no comprendo-

-Carlislei, no soy la persona que debe explicarle estas cosas, lo mejor seria que hablaran con sus hijos, aunque lo mejor seria dejar este tema atrás, por el bien de todos- No lograba comprender, Bella y los demás siempre se habían llevado bien, quizás Bella estaba tan dolida por abandono de todos, pero aun así, porque a nosotros se dirigía sin rencores?-Pero cambiando de tema, les traje un regalo a cada uno, para ti Carlislei te traje una versión de la santa Biblia del tiempo de los conquistadores de España, esta en perfectas condiciones, y a ti Esme, te traje un cuadro de Salvador Dalí, se que encontraras un buen lugar donde colocarlo-

-Gracias Bella no debiste-

-No sabia que regalarles, pero espero que haya hecho una buena eleccion- Se notaba que Bella, estaba muy emocionada. En ese momento sono su celular

"-Hola mama, estoy en Denali…ok, no te preocupes, si ire a cenar, te quiero, besos-"

-Tu madre???- Su madre Rene, tendria mas de 50 años, y por mas que lo intentara, seria imposible llegar a Poenix en menos de 4 horas, mire a Bella esperando una respuesta

-Sip, mi madre, bueno, ya debo irme, tengo poco tiempo para llegar a cenar, y si no lo hago tendre problemas jeje-

-Bella, quedate un poco mas, porfavor, hace tanto que no nos vemos!-

-Lo siento Esme, pero debo irme. Debo aclararles que es poco probable que nos volvamos a ver, dado que hoy se dio la oportunidad de encontrarlos solos, no creo que se vuelva a repetir- Termino de decir esto y se levanto, dirigiéndose a la puerta, Carlislei, se encontraba tan preocupado ante estas palabras como yo.

-Bella quédate un poco mas, por favor explícanos como es posible, que no hayas envejecido, hay tanto que contar…-

-Por mas que quisiera, no puedo contarles nada, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme, pero antes, Esme, Carlislei si llegases a necesitar ayuda, llámame a este número, esa persona sabrá como encontrarme- Dándome un papel, sin mas salio por la puerta, se subió a su auto y desapareció, dejándonos con la mayor incertidumbre y dolor que podríamos entender.

Luego de un momento, nos sentamos en el piso, nos quedamos en silencio mirando el paisaje, tratando de comprender los hechos de la tarde.

Habíamos pasado horas allí sentados y mi marido me tendió la mano, indicándome que entrásemos

-Que le diremos a los chicos?- Sabia muy bien, que cuando Edward y los demás se enterasen, no lo podrían creer, me asustaba ver de nuevo el dolor en los ojos de mi hijo, también pensaba en Alice, era quien mas había sufrido a parte de Edward.

-Debemos decírselos, no podemos ocultárselo, solo me asusta como lo tomaran- Carlislei tenia razón, no podíamos ocultarles lo que paso, como familia tendremos que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, me acurruque en los brazos de mi amado esposo, cerré mis ojos, el estar en los brazos Carlislei me confortaba todo dolor.

Estuvimos así, hasta que amaneció, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, solo nos mantuvimos abrazados hasta que por las ventanas apareció un nuevo amanecer y con ello un destino incierto…


	5. Chapter 5Sorpresa

**Capitulo 5-Sorpresa.**

Edward pov

El viaje fue frustrante, no habíamos logrado conseguir ningún auto de la nueva colección, según ellos solo eran muestras y ningún auto se estaba produciendo aun. Rosse estaba molesta, Alice enojada porque no había comprado suficiente, Jasper solo quería llegar a casa y Emmet cantaba una canción de la radio torturándonos a todos.

Por otro lado, Tanya se encontraba insoportable, enojada porque no habíamos tenido intimidad, era cansador escuchar en su mente

_Maldito Edward, quien se cree para dejarme de lado por sus hermanos, es que a acaso no se da cuenta que tengo necesidades, AHHHH!!! Que alguien calle a ese monstruo!!!, que estupido Edward aceptar que salgamos con sus hermanos! Espero que pronto nos vayamos a vivir solos!!!_

Dios, no entiendo, como puedo vivir con alguien así. Se bien que mis hermanos solo la soportan por mi, pero en fin, ahora subiríamos a nuestros autos e iríamos a casa, deseaba poder sentarme en mi piano. El viaje a casa es corto, además por nuestra velocidad llegamos en minutos, apenas entre a casa un aroma muy conocido llego a mi….

Mire a mis padres que se encontraban sentados en los sillones del living de casa, ambos me miraron, en su mente pude ver…Ohh…BELLA!!! Mi Bella!!! Mis padres me miraban apesadumbrados, me quede estático en ese mismo lugar, no se cuanto tiempo, los pensamientos de mis padres me dolían como mil cuchillos, como era posible???, tan bella, tan frágil, sus pómulos sonrojados, sus ojos chocolate con los que sueño cada momento de mi vida, el dolor contenido en mi pecho salio a relucir en todo su extensión…Caí de rodillas agarrando mi rostro con ambas manos, grite y añore poder llorar, añore los brazos de mi ángel…no podía articular palabra, el infinito dolor se apodero de mi, aun mas fuerte que antes…

Mi madre, me abrazo, como intentando esconderme entre sus brazos para calmar el intenso sufrimiento, uno tras otro, mis gemidos de dolor escaparon de mi cuerpo, pude darme cuenta que mi padre también nos abrazaba, ellos sufrían por mi tonta decisión, no me alcanzaría la vida para perdonarme todo el mal que cause.

Mis hermanos, al momento se dieron una idea de lo que sucedía, ellos cayeron de rodillas a nuestro lado, los sollozos de angustia sonaron por doquier…

De a poco, logre calmarme, mi madre y Alice aun no me soltaban, mire a los ojos a Alice como buscando una respuesta, porque no me había dicho que Bella vendría???, ella entendió la incógnita en mi rostro y en sus pensamientos me respondió

_-No la vi, cada vez que intento ver su futuro…nada! ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!-_

Alice me abrazo nuevamente, su dolor era tan grande como el mió, _-Perdón Edward! Por favor! Perdóname!-_ La aparte de mi lado, solo lo suficiente como para ver su rostro y le dije

-Alis, no es tu culpa, no tengo nada que disculparte, deja de culparte- Mis padres me soltaron, pero no se alejaron de mi lado, abrace a mi hermana fuertemente, permanecimos en esa posición no se cuanto tiempo, mi mente antes tantas emociones se había bloqueado, como no queriendo escuchar los pensamientos que me rodeaban, al calmarme, unos pensamientos me llenaron de rabia y un gruñido escapo de mi

_-Otra vez esa estupida humana!!! Quien se cree para aparecer aquí!!! Grrr!!! Que ni se le ocurra aparecer de nuevo por aquí, esta vez no pienso calmarme! EDWARD ES MIO!!!, Humanucha de mierda_, _mas te vale que no te encuentre!!!...-_

No pude resistirme, la furia me supero, mi autocontrol sucumbió, no pensé en nada mas, solo quise acabar con este ser que tenia el descaro de pensar en dañar a mi ángel, sin mas preámbulo corrí hacia donde estaba parada Tanya, el veneno se acumulaba en mi paladar, la acorrale contra la pared y agarre su cuello con ambas manos. Tanya no se esperaba esta reacción, dada mi velocidad, poco era lo que podría hacer, sin mas podía acabar con ella en unos minutos, cuando unos brazos me agarraron por detrás y me alejaron de Tanya, Emmet y Jasper luchaban por mantenerme lejos de ella, sin mas Tanya salio corriendo de allí, gritando todo tipo de insultos…

-ELLA!...NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTELE!!! JAMAS TE ATREVAS A LASTIMAR A BELLA!!!-

-Tranquilo hijo, jamás dejaríamos que la lastime, le estaremos vigilando, tranquilo- Mi padre me miro suplicante, me fui calmando hasta que mis hermanos estuvieron seguros que no saldría tras de ella.

-Papa que sucedió?, por favor dinos!- Rosse a pesar de haber sido reticente a la entrada de Bella a la familia, la extrañaba y podía saber por sus pensamientos que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

-Vamos a sentarnos- Luego de que todos nos dirigimos hacia los sillones, con mama en un lado y Alis del otro, papa comenzó a relatar lo sucedido- Hace dos días, su madre y yo, estábamos traspasando unos historiales a la computadora, cuando un aroma inundo el ambiente, al momento tocaron la puerta y ante la sorpresa, dejamos todo y salimos corriendo a abrir.

Ahí estaba Bella, tan hermosa como siempre, tan humana, exactamente igual a…-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿IGUAL???!!!- Exclamaron al unísono mis ya sorprendidos hermanos.

-Si hijos mios, igual a como era la ultima vez que la vimos, aun sige sonrojandose- Dicho esto mis padres y yo sonreimos, miles de imágenes de mi Bella pasaron por mi mente, necesitaba verla a como diera lugar!- Fue tal nuestra sorpresa, que nos quedamos un rato parados en la entrada sin poder reaccionar, hasta que ella rompió el silencio y nos pido pasar adentro-

-Que les dijo???- Emmet imaginaba lo que le haría a Bella por haber pasado tantos años sin buscarnos, una de ellas era hacerle cosquillas hasta el fin de los siglos, sonreí ante las ideas de mi hermano, en cuanto la encontrara con gusto le ayudaría.

-Estuvo poco tiempo, nos dijo que nos visitaba para traernos estos presentes porque la habíamos cuidado cuando ella no podía- Mi padre, señalo el cuadro colgado en la parada y luego la Biblia en la mesa- lue…-

-Y a nosotros que nos trajo??- Emmet realmente era un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un gigante, pero una vez mas caí en la cuenta de que ella no venia a vernos a nosotros, ella no deseaba vernos, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, Dios que tonto había sido al abandonarla…

-Nada- Carlislei suspiro y bajo la mirada- me dijo que no deseaba verlos, que sabia que las intenciones de tu madre y mía, eran sinceras, pero que de ustedes no deseaba hablar, cuando le pedimos que nos explicara a que se refería, dijo que no era ella la persona indicada para decírmelo, Edward a que se apuntaba?-

Mire a mi padre y el dolor reflejado en su mirada, me dejo congelado, me lastimaba que supiera las mentiras que le dije a mi ángel, se que lo decepcionaría una vez mas. Mirando a mi familia, les conté todas y cada una de las palabras que le dije a mi amada aquel fatídico día. Todos me miraron con reproche, sus miradas llenas de desconsuelo y enojo, me quede callado, me merecía esto y el infierno…


	6. Chapter 6 Sin poder Asimilar

**Capitulo 6-Sin poder asimilar.**

Edward pov

Ahí estabamos todavía sentados, como si este momento estuviese congelado en el tiempo, todos excepto Alice, me miraban con rencor, Emmet se levanto, pero Rosse agarro su mano, antes de que pudiera alejarse,

-Emmet espera!- mire a mi hermana, de todos, menos de ella me esperaba palabras como las que iba a decir. Emmet me miro y a regañadientes se sento de nuevo.- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que lo que hizo las cosas Edward no estuvo bien, pero seamos sinceros, cualquiera de nosotros si supiera que nuestro amor corriera peligro, habriamos hecho algo asi. No puedo negar que me senti muy ofendida, por verme mezclado en algo asi sin saberlo, aun asi, no estoy enojada contigo y creo que tomandolo con calma como familia, te perdonamos, y te ayudaremos a recuperar el amor de tu vida. Después de todo, yo tambien quiero a mi hermanita de vuelta!- Me levante y abrace a mi hermana,

-Gracias Rosse, no te imaginas lo que significan tus palabras para mi- solte a Rosse y mi hermano Emmet, tan juguetón como siempre, me dio una palmada en la espalda

-Cuando este devuelta, no vas a poder salvarla de mis cosquillas!, jeje, hermano sabes que siempre podras contar conmigo-

-Con nosotros tambien, siempre, para algo somos familia no?- Jasper y Alice, junto con mis padres me miraban emocionados.

-Claro Jasper!, Alice, mama, papa, debo de haber hecho las cosas realmente bien en la otra vida, para que personas tan maravillosas fueran mi familia!-

-Ahora lo importante!, mama te dijo donde estaba? O algo?- El duendecillo Alice, saltaba de aca para alla, imaginando todo lo que haria con Bella.

-Solo nos dejo, un numero de telefono, nos dijo si necesitabamos algo, la persona que nos atendiera sabria donde encontrarle, pero a decir verdad, no sonaba como que quisiera que la buscaramos por cualquier cosa, luego de eso, se subio a su auto y se fue, intentamos convencerle que se quedara un rato mas, pero me dijo que llegaba tarde a cenar, su madre le llamo por telefono cuando estabamos charlando, preguntandole si iria a cenar, a lo que ella respondio que si- Alice tomo el numero, agarro su celular y marco a velocidad vamvirica, todos esperamos impacientes a que respondieran

Ring…ring…ring..-Hola?- una voz de hombre, sono del otro lado de la linea…

-Hola, me podria pasar con Bella?-

-Quien habla?-

-Alice Cullen-

-Para que la solicita?-

-Preferiria explicarselo directamente a ella-

-Creo que Bella les dejo claro, que no queria hablar con ninguno de ustedes, dile a tu padre que esta linea es solo para emergencias, no…-

-Paseme a Bella porfavor!- La paciencia de mi adorada hermana se estaba acabando.

-Jajaja segui participando nena- Dicho esto corto, Alice estaba hecha una furia.

-Como se atreve! Me corto!- Indignada, le paso el telefono a Carlislei- Papa, prueba tu-

Ring…ring…ring-Hola?- Ahora respondio una mujer, mucho mas amable y educada que el hombre.

-Hola, habla Carlislei Cullen, podria pasarme con Bella por favor?-

-Hola, Dr. Carlislei!, ocurre algo?-

-Mi familia acaba de enterarse de la visita de Bella a mi hogar y desean poder comunicarse con ella, para poder concretar un encuentro-

-La verdad Dr. Eso va a estar bien difícil, no creo que Bella desee verlos para una visita o algo por el estilo…-

- Podría al menos, pedirle que se ponga al teléfono?-

-No, Bella no esta aquí, mire, hagamos una cosa, en cuanto vea a Bella, le prometo que tratare de convencerla para que se comunique con ustedes, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme, un placer haber charlado con usted dr. Carlislei, adiós-

-Adiós y muchas gracias- Aunque la llamada no había resultado como esperábamos, tengo esperanza de que Bella se comunique y quiera vernos- Bueno chicos ahora nos queda esperar y rezar a que Bella quiera hablar con nosotros, ahora que les parece si vamos de caza? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos en familia, tenemos que estar en nuestras mejores formas para cuando nos encontremos con Bella!- Mi padre, siempre tratando de darnos animos, ante la idea de volverla a ver, coincidi que lo mejor era cazar

-Vamos?, yo quiero un puma!-

-Danos 5 minutos que nos cambiamos!- Alice y Rosse subieron a cambiarse, mi madre me abrazo dandome todo su fuerza y apoyo, tengo esperanza de que todo va a salir bien.

Cuando regresamos de la caza, todos estabamos muy contentos y con la esperanza en nuestros corazones, Alice intentaba una y otra vez mirar en el futuro de Bella, pero nada, eso la tenia muy frustrada, por mi parte, me sente en el piano a componer una nueva cancion, luego de unas horas, mi madre me pidio que tocase la cancion que compuse para ella y mi padre, Rosse tuvo la idea de que pensaramos en un regalo para Bella, y Jasper penso que lo mejor era un regalo por persona, algo que cada uno le quisiera dar.

Ya pasaron 4 dias desde el llamado, y Bella no se comunica, mil veces estuve a punto de agarrar el telefono y llamarle, pero mi padre me aconsejo esperar, después de todo lo que paso, no nos convenia jugar la de desesperados, tendria que darle su tiempo. Todos tenemos un regalo para Bella, Alice un vestido celeste, Rosse un audi a4, Jasper un juego de ajedrez tallado por el mismo, Emmet un videojuego, mama y papa un hermoso armario que juntos fabricaron, y yo, bueno le compuse un nuevo cd, a decir verdad nada me parecia suficiente.

Asi siguieron los dias y Bella aun no llamaba…


	7. Chapter 7 Espera

**Capitulo 7 Espera.**

Edward pov

Jasper y Emmet jugaban a la wii, mientras charlaba con mi padre sobre la teoria de la evolucion de Darwin cuando sono el telefono de la sala, Alice fue quien respondio

-Hola, casa de la familia Cullen-

-Hola Alice- En cuanto escuche de quien se trataba, corrí al lado de mi hna, que daba saltos con el teléfono en la mano, cuando Alice comenzó a gritar toda la familia estaba a su lado.

-BELLA!!!! OHH BELLA!!!, AL FIN LLAMAS!!! NOS TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADOS!!! TEN…-

-Alice por favor pasame a tu padre- El tono de Bella no era el mas felliz, al momento, sin mostrar signos de emoción por hablar con Alice, quien al instante se decepciono y le paso el teléfono a mi padre

-Ahí te lo paso- Alice se sento en el sillon con la mirada perdida

-Hola Bella, como estas?-

-Hola Carlislei, permiteme hablar solo un momento, si te di el telefono es solo para que me hablaras en caso de que no te quedara otra opcion, no me molesta ayudarte, para nada, solo dado hechos que seguro ya conoces, no desearia tener que encontrarme con tus hijos. Para nada deseo faltarte el respeto, solo espero que me puedas comprender.

Ahora dime, que necesitas?-

-Bella, desde que supimos que estas viva, tan igual como hace unos años, no podias esperar otra reaccion de nuestra parte, mis hijos desean explicarte como fueron las cosas, si tan solo nos dieras una oportunidad para hablar contigo….

-Lo siento Carlislei, pero seria mentirte si te dijese que si, es mejor dejar las cosas como estan, no tiene ningun caso hablar, las cosas estan mas que claras, a esta altura no hay vuelta atrás. Debo irme, adios Carlislei- Corto. Mi padre me miro y suspiro

-_Lo siento tanto hijo mio, ella esta profundamente lastimada…pero no te preocupes, vamos a buscarla, entre todos, no se puede esconder eternamente-_

Bella, dejo claramente dicho que no quería vernos, pero no podía, otra vez seria lo suficientemente egoísta como para no dejarla ir, al menos deseaba ver que esta bien, necesito hablar con ella, a como de lugar!

-VAMOS A FORKS!!!-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!- Para mi sorpresa, Alice y Rosse saltaban de la emoción, Rosse se dio vuelta y abrazo a mi hno. Emmet , que saltaron juntos, Jasper por su lado tenia a Alice en sus brazos, mi madre puso su mano en mi hombro y tomo con la otra a mi padre, no sabia que podía esperarnos, tenia la fuerte sensación de que pronto tendría entre mis brazos a mi Bella, mi ángel…

-Ha hacer las valijas!, vamos amor ayúdame que tenemos poco tiempo, salimos mañana a las10- Alice tomo Jasper de la mano y corrieron arriba, detrás de ellos, todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, tal como había dicho Alice, a las 10, montados en nuestros autos, recorrimos los kilómetros que nos separaban con Forks, aquel pequeño pueblo donde quizás tendría noticias de mi amada Bella.

Al llegar a casa, todo estaba cubierto de sabanas, la tierra cubria toda la casa. Mi madre y hermanas, limpiaron todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mis hermanos y yo salimos a recorrer el pueblo en busca de noticias, por el dia soleado, no pudimos llegar mucho mas alla del bosque, por lo que regresamos a casa, me parecio que lo mejor seria salir a cazar

-Vamos a cazar?-le pregunte a todos

-VAMOS!!!, ya me estaba dando mucho hambre!!!- Emmet salio rapidamente de la casa y nosotros detrás de el, comenzamos a perseguir una manada de ciervos, nos adentamos en el bosque, cuando llegamos cerca de la linea que separa nuestro territorio de la Push, Alice tuvo una vision, un oso atacaria a una niña que recogia nueces de unos arboles cercanos

-UNA NIÑA!, sera atacada por un oso! Vamos!- Todos salimos en direccion de donde Alice corria, la niña estaba en nuestro territorio, corria asustada de un gran oso, Emmet se abalanzo sobre el oso y Alice tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, que estaba visiblemente asustada

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño!- Alice, trataba de calmar a la asustada niña

-Sueltame!-

-Te soltare, si prometes no correr o gritar!-

-Lo prometo, por favor suéltame- Alice soltó poco a poco a la niña, que ya se encontraba mas calmada, rápidamente se volvió a nosotros- Ustedes, son vampiros….

Como era posible, que esta pequeña supiera que somos vampiros, y porque no salia corriendo despavorida???, en sus pensamientos sabia que ella no tenia miedo, nos miraba con admiración

_-Son realmente bellos, ohh sus ojos, no son malos, cazan animales, se parecen a Romeo- _La imagen de un vampiro, de unos 20 años rondaba en la mente de la niña, parecia vegetariano como nosotros

-Como sabes lo que somos?- Trate de no sonar duro, no queria asustar a la niña

-Emmm….no puedo decirselos, es un secreto!, como te llamas?- A pesar de que la niña no sabia que podia leer su mente, sus pensamientos rondaban en el regaño que le daria su padre por haber salido de la Push, entre sus imágenes distingui a Jacob Black…Mi madre se adelanto en responder,

-Soy Esme Cullen, el es mi esposo, Carlislei Cullen, ellos son mis hijos, Rosse, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Edward Cullen-

-Son los Cullen?????- _No lo puedo creer! Los Cullen!, con que este es Edward, es muy lindo, pero no me cae bien, el abandono a mi tia Bella, no…_La imagen de mi hermoso angel aparecio su mente, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca…

-Bella?, conoces a Bella?-

-Puedes oir lo que pienso?- Sonrio y eso no parecio asombrarle, pero ahora, astutamente comenzo a pensar en comidas- No puedo decirte nada- Ante eso gruñi y ella con una gran sonrisa, dijo- Se que no me lastimaras-

Esta niña, no paraba de dejarnos atonitos, como podia saber tanto de nosotros y contestarnos tan segura de si misma, a lo lejos oimos que se acercaban dos humanos, aunque por su olor rapidamente supimos que eran hombres lobos, coloque a la niña detrás de mi, para defenderla en caso de ataque, Jacob Black y Sam Ulley aparecieron por detrás de las ramas

-Neyeli!!!-Jacob ni siquiera nos miraba, no se sentia incomodos con nuestra presencia, solo Sam nos miraba con sorpresa, la niña salio de atrás mio y fue corriendo hacia los brazos de Jacob

-Papa!!!, perdoname, no te enfades, solo queria recoger nueces para el pastel!!!, perdon!!!-

-Hija te haces una idea de lo preocupado que me tenias, cuantas veces te voy a decir que no te alejes demasiado o al menos vengas acompañada- Jacob tenia fuertemente abrazada a la pequeña- mi pequeña, que habria hecho si algo te pasaba!!!- En cuanto la niña se separo un poco, con su pequeña mano nos señalo

-Ellos me salvaron del oso- Jacob se paro, me miro a los ojos y dirigiendose a mi, estiro su mano y me dijo

-Estoy a tu completa disposición, que puedo hacer por vos, lo que sea…


	8. Chapter 8 Un paso hacia Adelante

**Hola Chikas/os muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz recibirlos, disculpen que no puedo contestar, pasa que mi tiempo es muy escaso por ahora, con la facultad y otras cosas, esta historia esta casi terminada, asi que mientras mas review mas pronto actualizare!!! Jeje! un beso grande! Luly.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 8- Un paso hacia delante.**

Edward pov

Me quede en seco, sin poder registrar los hechos que se sucedieron hace instantes, un hombre lobo me agradece que haya salvado a su hija???...lo primero que esperaba era que nos atacara o al menos que intentara proteger a la niña con su cuerpo, pero no, solo estaba ahí, adelante mió, expectante a una respuesta de mi parte, mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos

-Jacob, dinos donde esta Bella?- _Te salve Edward, parece que todo esto te agarro con mayor sorpresa que a nosotros, reacciona hermano!, recuerda que Bella y el eran amigos..._ Cierto! Alice tiene razon! Gracias hermanita, te debo una!, mire a Jacob, esperando una respuesta y este se habia quedado mudo, muchas emociones surcaban su rostro, pero sobre todo…Miedo???

-_Dios no! Porque justamente tenían que pedirme eso!, que voy a hacer!, estoy en deuda con ellos! Pero Bella va a matarme, y ni de pensar lo que me hará Romeo! Que digo??? que digo???...-_

-Quien es Romeo?- _Ahí no! Puede leer mi mente!, concéntrate Jacob!, si quieres seguir vivo concéntrate!_

-Ehhh…un amigo!, no puedo decirles a donde esta Bella…- Como que no podia decirme, que es lo que estaba pasando, donde estas amor mio…!!!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué???!!!-

-Bella, veras, me hizo prometer que no comentaría nada de ella con nadie y para serles mas especifico, ustedes están primero es la lista, si hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer…- Jacob buscaba las palabras para poder explicarme las cosas sin dar mayores detalles

-¡NOOO! QUIERO SABER DE BELLA!!! DIME!!!- Mis impulsos me controlaron, reaccione mal, genial ahora le estaba gritando a Jacob, pero aun asi, porque no reaccionaba mal, no asomaba en el una pizca de temor, que esta pasando???

-NO PUEDO!, HICE UNA PROMESA!, de veras quiero ayudarte, pero con esto no puedo…lo lamento- Jacob se comenzo a alejar de nuestro lado, aunque se mantuvo cerca mirandonos, minutos después, atrás de ellos aparecio un niño de unos 12 años

-Papa que sucede?-

-Tranquilo hijo, no ocurre nada, estas personas ayudaron a tu hermana…-

-NEYELI ESTAS BIEN???- se coloco al lado de su padre, en evidente posición de defensa, su hermana agarro su brazo y adelantandose le dijo

-Tranquilo Nahuel, ellos me salvaron del oso!, ademas no son malos, cazan animales como Romeo!- Su hermano sin sorprenderse, nos miro y sonriendo, se acerco a mi padre para estrechar su mano

-Muchas gracias, estamos a su completa disposición- Increíblemente, la mente del niño me estaba vedada, tal como con Bella no podia escuchar sus pensamientos, a esta altura, senti que ya nada podia sorprenderme, mis hermanos y mi madre miraban sonrientes al pequeño que se dirigia a mi padre con tanta elocuencia.

-Pequeño caballero, su agradecimiento es bien recibido, sus modales motivo de orgullo para su padre-

-Gracias Sr???-

-Carlislei Cullen, un placer-

-Disculpe, Cullen?-

-Si joven, esta es mi familia, mi esposa y mis hijos-

-Disculpe señor, dejeme decirle que me han contado de la belleza de sus hijas, pero uno tiene que verlas personalmente para lograr comprender la inmensidad de las palabras, permitame presentarme mi nombre es Nahuel, soy descendiente de Epraim Black, mi padre es Jacob Black, tal como el somos hombres lobos. Esta jovencita de aquí es mi hermana Neyeli, mi madre es Leah Black, quien tambien puede convertirse en loba, esta pequeña aquí a mi lado, es mi hermana gemela Neyeli…-

Pude escuchar como mi madre y mis hermanas suspiraban por el pequeño Nahuel, quien tomo unas flores del prado y se las entrego a mi madre y hermanas, cuando estuvo al lado de Rosse, Nahuel se detuvo y le dijo

-Le spectacle de ce qui est beau, sous toutes ses formes est présentée, elle élève l'esprit à de nobles aspirations, Becker (El espectáculo de lo que es bello, en cualquier forma que sea presentado, eleva la mente a nobles aspiraciones)- Rosse como nunca se sentia cautivada por la caballerosidad del pequeño, quien beso su mano

-Ehy, pequeñin, calma un poco tus jóvenes hormonas!- _este quien se cree para venir a intentar seducir a mi Rosse, tal vez deba empezar a leer libros de poesia o ya se! Voy a escribirle un poema a Ross…_

-Emmet!, miralo no es adorable?-

-Mas adorable que yo???-

-Emmet por favor!, es solo un niño!- a pasar de eso, Emmet la miraba con cara de perrito regañado y Rosse no pudo con esa mirada- No amor, nadie es mas adorable que tu-

-Gracias amor! Yo sabia!- Con esto le saco la lengua a Nahuel, que se carcajeaba de la risa.

-Tranquilo Sr. Emmet, no estaba en mis planes quitarle a su novia, pero no me puede negar admirar su belleza-

-A no eso pues no, mi Rosse es la mas bella!- Todos sonreimos con esto, Emmet definitivamente es un niño en cuerpo de grande.

Seguia intentando leer la mente de Nahuel sin poder obtener nada, solo silencio…

-No podra leer mi mente Sr. Edward-

-Como lo supiste?-

-Puedo sentir sus intentos por adentrarse en mi mente-

-Como lo haces?-

-No naci con este don, pero mi padrino Romeo me lo enseño desde pequeño y con los años he logrado perfeccionarlo-

-Quien es Romeo?- Alice detrás nuestro miraba al niño expectante

- Romeo es mi padrino, amigo de la familia, disculpen pero mas de eso no puedo decirles, ahora si nos disculpan, papa deberíamos regresar mama de seguro esta preocupada, pero antes que podemos hacer por ustedes?- Su hermana se adelanto en responder

-Quieren saber de tía Bella-

-Nos tendrán que disculpar, pero eso no es posible, si no hay nada mas que podamos hacer, nos retiramos, un placer.- La niña me miraba fijamente a los ojos, de momento no había nada en su mente que nos pudiera ayudar cuando en sus pensamientos escuche

_555633…555633…555633…555633…555633…555633…_

- Vamos niños, Sam, si hay algo que podemos hacer solo avísennos saben como encontrarnos, adiós- Tomo de la mano a la niña y junto a los demás corrieron adentrándose en el bosque.

-Vaya eso si que estuvo raro!- Jasper rompió el silencio y oleadas de calma nos invadieron- Bueno ahora que?- solo quería llegar a casa y contarle del numero

- Vamos a casa- y salimos disparados hacia casa, será posible?, a caso la niña me pasaba el numero de Bella?, con esperanzas renovadas en el corazón corrí como alma que lleva el diablo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9- Ayuda???**

Alice pov

Me desilusionaba de sobre manera no poder ver en el futuro de Bella o de los hombres lobos, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas encontrar a mi hermanita, sabia que cuando le explicáramos como habían sido las cosas, ella nos perdonaría, conozco demasiado bien a Bella, como para saber como seria…o no?

DIOS! QUIERO ENCONTRAR A BELLA!!!

-Tranquila amor, no puedo con la ansiedad de Edward para que me sumes también la tuya-

-Perdón amor, es que me desespera no poder ver en su futuro y de los lobos menos!-

-Tampoco puedes verlos a ellos?...vaya, la niña no debe poder convertirse en un lobo!-

-Solo pude verla porque estaba lejos de ellos, ahora ya no puedo verla-

Llegamos a casa, entramos rápidamente, y Edward corrió a sentarse en el sillón con mis padres,

- La niña repetía en su mente una y otra vez un numero de teléfono, llamo?- Edward estaba nervioso, como con miedo a lo que podría encontrar

-Claro que si Edward, toma llama de una vez!- Marco los números, y espero a que le contestaran

Ring…-Hola?- La niña atendió, hablaba bajito como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara, sino fuera porque somos vampiros no le habríamos oído.

-Hola Neyeli, soy Edward-

-Al fin llamas!, mira no puedo decirte donde esta Tía Bella, pero si te voy a dar una pista, si usas tu inteligencia lo descubrirás, escucha bien, castillo de Bamburgh, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, no es mucho, pero espero que te ayude, tengo que irme si descubren que te dije algo, se enfadaran conmigo, adiós y suerte!-

-Gracias, adios- Mi hermano pensaba en lo dicho por la niña, en verdad todo nos quedamos pensando en el castillo Bamburgh, asi estuvimo un buen rato hasta que Esme interrumpio nuestros pensamientos,

- EL CASTILLO DE BAMBURGH!!! Lo recuerdo bien, queda al norte de Inglaterra, mis abuelos solian viajar hacia alli en el verano, no recuerdo mas, busquemos en Internet!- Ni lenta ni perezoza, Rosse trajo una laptop, y puso el castillo Bamburgh en la busqueda del google, y comenzo a leer

- El **Castillo de Bamburgh** es un imponente castillo localizado en la costa de Bamburgh en el condado de Northumberland, Inglaterra. Es un edificio con protección de grado 1…-

-Yupiiiii!!! Nos vamos para Inglaterra!!!-

-Emmet! No interrumpas!!!- Mi padre, reprendio a mi emocionado hermano, agarramos los almohadones del sillon y se lo tiramos encima, el clima de alegria por tener una pista era enorme, de pronto imágenes vinieron a mi, estaba teniendo una vision, me senti flotar como si mi cuerpo se elevara,y ya no estaba en la sala de casa, veia al clan Denali venir hacia Forks, todos ellos incluidos Tanya, sus intenciones eran buenas, venian a ayudar en la busqueda de Bella, podia ver que Tanya estaba angustiada por lo que paso y no tenia planes de hacer nada en contra de mi familia, aun asi no me daban buena espina sus intenciones…

-Alice Alice, amor estas bien?- Jasper me sacudia fuertemente

-Amor estoy bien, perdona si te asuste-

-Ahí amor!, ¿que sucedió?, ¿que viste?-

-El clan Denali viene hacia aquí, quieren disculparse y ayudarnos en la busqueda de Bella-

-NO! DE NINGUNA MANERA SE UNIRAN A NUESTRA BUSQUEDA!-

-Edward, hijo, tranquilo, el dato del castillo es todo lo que tenemos, y dado que Alice no puede ver en su futuro ni tu entrar en sus pensamientos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, ademas recuerda que Carmen y Eleazar y los demas, son buenas personas, nuestros amigos no podemos rechazar su ayuda-

-Pero Papa!, también viene Tanya! No la quiero cerca de Bella!-

-Hijo somos varios, no dejaremos que le hagan daño y Alice ve que esta arrepentida de lo que hizo, mientras mas seamos lo que la buscan mas rápido la encontraremos, si no se comporta, te prometo que seré el primero de alejarla de nuestro lado-

-Tu padre tiene razón hijo mió, necesitamos su ayuda, Eleazar y Kate son los mejores rastreadores, su experiencia puede beneficiarnos-

-Esta bien papa, si tu crees que es lo mejor confió en ti, mis decisiones de estos últimos años no fueron las mejores, cuando llegaran?-

-Mañana a primera hora, lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir a cazar nuevamente, recuerden que no pudimos terminar de alimentarnos, mañana a las 16 horas sale nuestro vuelo hacia Inglaterra-

-Si es lo mejor, vamos, hijo mió, ya veras como todo sale bien, lo presiento- A pesar de no poder ver el futuro de Bella, tenia la fuerte esperanza de que, al fin y al cabo triunfaríamos.

Edward pov

Cazamos en familia, alimentándonos hasta no poder mas, cuando regresamos a casa, me puse a tocar en mi viejo piano, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentado, mi madre se acerco a mi

_-Hijo mió, cuanto deseaba escucharte tocar nuevamente, ahora puedo ver de nuevo una pequeña chispa de felicidad en tus ojos, te quiero mucho mi pequeño, todo saldrá bien, ya veras, siempre tendrás a tu familia a tu lado, te ayudaremos con Bella-_

Seguimos en la misma posición, hasta que el día se asomaba por nuestras ventanas, y Alice nos aviso que el 20 minutos el clan Denali llegaría, me hice de toda la paciencia y con mi mejor cara espera su venida…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10- Paciencia.**

Edward pov

Los denali llegaron a las 6 de la mañana, Carmen, Irina, Eleazar y Kate junto con Tanya, todos nos llenaron de disculpas por la falta de Tanya, aunque también tuve que disculparme por mi descontrol. A pesar de mi poco agrado, acepte sus disculpas y Salí de casa, antes de que fuera mas tarde, tenia que visitar la casa de Bella, me preguntaba que encontraría en aquel lugar, la ansiedad me hizo ir a mayor velocidad.

Allí estaba la vieja casa Swan, parecía que llevaba algunos años sin estar habitada, me subí a su ventana y entre, para mi asombro la habitación de Bella estaba impecable, su aroma persistía en el ambiente, todo seguía tal como la ultima vez que había estado allí, revise la casa y había signos de que nadie vivía allí, pero quizás alguien hacia la limpieza o tal vez alguien quería mantener todo como antes…

Me acosté en su cama, agarre el viejo volumen de cumbres borrascosas y comencé a hablar en vos alta

-…Hay mi pequeña Bella!, donde estarás?, que estarás haciendo ahora?, te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? Jeje esa noche te diste cuenta que entraba en tu cuarto, te pusiste roja de la vergüenza! Hasta intentaste enojarte conmigo, pero no pudiste jeje, si ya se, no te deje enojarte que no es lo mismo! Jeje

Si te dieras una idea cuanto te extrañe, cuanto te necesite, se que no la merezco, pero tal todo el amor, que sentías por mi, todavía este ahí, quizás, todavía tengamos una posibilidad de ser feliz…-

Miles de recuerdos surcan mi mente, se siente tan bien aquí, en eso sonó mi celular, Alice

-Hola Alice-

-Hermanito, ven a casa, tienes que cambiarte y salir para el aeropuerto, apenas tienes tiempo-

-Ok, Alis, ahora salgo para allá-

-Ok, te espero-

Suspire pesadamente, tome una foto de Bella y Salí rápidamente de allí, cuando llegue a casa me cambie y todos me esperaban en la sala,

-Vamos hermano! Ya quiero llegar!-

-Emmet cálmate, vas a hacer saltar de los nervios a Jasper, Rosse haz algo!- Alice abrazo a Jasper tratando de calmarlo.

-Ok- Rosse levanto la mano y le pego en la cabeza

-Outch! Amor!-Rosse lo vio con ojos asesinos- ok me calmo!-

Entre risas y bromas salimos de casa, el clan Denali nos acompañaba, en todo momento intente no aproximarme a Tanya, mientras mas lejos, mejor. En el avión me senté junto a mi madre, mi padre con Eleazar, Kate con Carmen, Jasper con Alice, Emmet con Rosse y Tanya con una viejita que le hablaba sobre sus miles de enfermedades jeje.

Sabia que eso era obra de Alice, que al verme sonriendo me miro y me dijo

_- Solo un toque de gracia para que no moleste! Jeje-_

-Gracias enana-

_-De nada!, estoy súper ansiosa por llegar, te aseguro que Bella no ha cambiado su forma de vestir, tengo que llevarla a todas las tiendas de Europa, tu puedes llevarla a conocer Paris! Siii!!!! Podría preparar una cena, en la torre Eifelll, con velas, músicos y comida de algún buen chef italiano o podríamos llevarla a conocer los canales de Venecia, oOoHH!!! Muy romántico!....-_

-Amor por favor tu también no!- Jasper comenzaba a estar muy ansioso, pobre tenia que lidiar con las emociones de 11 vampiros mas los de la gente del avión, voy a tratar de concentrarme en algún libro, tal vez logre mi ansiedad, temor, nervios….si seguramente soy yo quien mas esta revolucionando a Jasper!

-Perdón amor, estoy muy contenta!-

-Hijo, tu crees que a Bella le gustaran el carpaccio, estuve practicando, pero no conseguia a nadie que lo probara-

-Lleva carne?-

-Si, pequeños filetes sin nada de grasa-

-Umm, entonces no, es vegetariana recuerdas?-

-Oh si que tonta! tendre que averiguar, que platos italianos son de estilo vegetariano-_ Haber quizas si en vez de carpaccio, pueden ser unos pañuelos de seda con pesto genovez o una ensalada de queso, tomate, si podria ponerle un poco de orégano, uff tengo tanto que practicar!_

-A ella seguro le va a encantar todo lo que prepares, antes no se quejaba nunca, porque tendria que ser diferente ahora??- Quizas las cosas son realmente diferentes…el dolor en mi pecho me sofoca, tengo miedo y mucho….


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11-**** Northumberland**.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Internacional de Londres, de allí tomamos un avión que nos llevara al condado de Northumberland, Gracias a Dios seria poco el tiempo que esperamos para abordar el próximo vuelo. Esta vez me senté al lado de Eleazar

-Así que esta niña, el amor de tu vida?-

-Si Eleazar, no concibo la vida sin ella, fui tan tonto al abandonarla hace años, no se si alguna vez me lo voy a perdonar…-

-A veces nos equivocamos, a veces ganamos otras perdemos, es parte de la vida, esta existencia no es justa no?-

-Claramente la vida no es justa, esa fue una de las primeras cosas que me dijo cuando conversamos por primera vez…-

-Muchacho, se nota que la amas, espero que el destino les depare una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, pienso en mi vida antes de conocer a Carmen y me aterro de solo pensarlo!-

-Te entiendo no sabes cuanto, dime que los impulso venir a ayudarnos?-

-Luego de que Tanya llegara a casa y nos conto lo que sucedió, fue decisión de Carmen y mia que la familia entera se uniera a tu causa, en agradecimiento por todos estos años a nuestro lado, ademas no estaba bien, lo que Tanya hizo-

-Gracias Eleazar, te lo agradesco.- Continuamos charlando sobre temas vanales. El vuelo solo duro una hora, al llegar el cielo estaba nublado por lo que no tuvimos problemas con el clima, Jasper y mi padre alquilaron 3 autos, un **BMW 760 Li, en el iria mi padre con mi madre, Eleazar y Carmen. Un **Infiniti Q45**, ****para Alice, Jasper, Kate y para mi, un Audi a8 L, para Rosse, Emmet, Tanya e Irina.**

**Alice con antelación, reservo una casa cerca del castillo **de Bamburgh, una mansión enorme, perteneciente a la antigua familia real, estacionamos los autos, bajamos las valijas, la verdad lo que menos me importaba era que habitación iba a utilizar, porque planeaba estar alli el menor tiempo posible, solo me dedicaria a buscar a mi Bella. Lo unico que le pedi a mi hermana, era que estuviera lejos de la habitación de Tanya.

Cerca de allí se encuentra el un bosque con una variada fauna, no tendríamos problemas para cazar, baje dispuesto a comenzar la búsqueda y encontré a Alice con Jasper

-Espera! Vamos contigo!-

-Ok vamos, usamos el audi, les parece?-

-Si, vamos- Tomo a Jasper de la mano y salimos rápidamente de la casa, cuando llegamos hasta el auto me asombro ver a mi hermana Rosse junto con Emmet dentro

-QUE?! NO ESPERABAS QUE NOS IBAMOS A QUEDAR A ESPERARTE?- Soy afortunado, tengo todo el apoyo de mi familia, las vueltas que da la vida, Rosse ansiosa por buscar a mi Bella!

-Gracias Rosse!- Subimos a la parte trasera, del audi en un par de minutos llegamos al castillo que recién habría sus puertas para los visitantes de la mañana.

-Tenemos que comprar las entradas, esperen aquí- Alice se acerco al mostrador y compro 4 entradas para el tour de la mañana. Seriamos solo 9 personas contándonos a nosotros, la guía no paraba de mirarnos, mientras que las chicas le mandaban miradas envenenadas, por mi parte solo me concentre en recorrer mirar todos y cada uno de los lugares, visitamos los jardines, las habitaciones, la sala, el comedor, la biblioteca…pero NADA!

Absolutamente nada me daba una conexión con Bella, a mis hermanos le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, Alice a cada momento me daba alientos para no desanimarme y Jasper nos mandaba olas de calma. Luego de que termino el recorrido, salimos a conocer los alrededores, nuevamente nada nos conectaba con Bella.

Regresamos a la casa, les conté a los demás lo que sucedió y me retire la biblioteca, Alice se aseguro que tuviera un piano, toque su nana y a la vez compuse otra canción, sabría que le encantaría, expresar amor por medio de la música, es una de las mejores maneras.

Paso un mes, todos buscábamos pistas que nos llevaran hacia mi Bella, pero nada, me pasaba horas pensando en las palabras de la niña, me debatía entre llamarle de nuevo, pero mi hermana me decía que la meteríamos en problemas, cada día recorría el bosque, el castillo, llegue a conocer cada parte de el, aun así NADA…

Otro mes paso, mi familia aun no perdía las esperanzas, un día mi padre llamo a una reunión familiar, me bloqueaba los pensamientos así que una vez que todos, estuvieron sentados alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor, comenzó a hablar

-Como todos saben hace 2 meses que estamos aquí, pudimos mantener la fachada de que somos turistas recorriendo el país, pero nuestros métodos de búsqueda no han tenido buenos resultados, por lo que me parece que seria mejor, intentar otra perspectiva, introducirnos en la población del lugar, puedo trabajar en el hospital, Alice, Edward, Rosse, Emmet, Jasper y Tanya pueden ingresar a la preparatoria de aquí, los demás en la universidad, así tal vez podamos llegar a Bella-

-Me parece lo mas acertado Carlislei, separados en distintas áreas podremos abarcar mas- tanto los Denali como mi familia se encontraba de acuerdo, pensaba otra vez la escuela?, otra vez fingir ser un simple adolescente? Por ti Bella haría lo que hiciera falta!

Las clases comenzaban a la semana próxima, durante esos días nos dedicamos a cazar, hacia tiempo que no estaríamos rodeados por humanos durante tanto tiempo, quien mas problemas tenia era Jasper, Alice se pasaba el tiempo mirando en nuestro futuro, haber si encontrábamos a mi ángel, pero aun así, Alice no encontraba pistas de ella.

Mi padre consiguió trabajo en el hospital de la zona, nosotros a la escuela y los demás en la universidad del lugar, Alice se dispuso a elegir mi ropa, me llevo por unas 200 tiendas, escogió ropa que según ella, me harían ver sexy, yo solo deseaba ser sexy para Bella.

Al fin llego el gran día, hoy comenzaríamos las clases en la preparatoria, Alice estuvo debatiendo que combinación de ropa usaría, cuando al fin se decidió, salimos de casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12-La preparatoria.**

Nos encaminamos hacia los coches, mi padre logro traer nuestros autos de ., otra vez manejaría mi volvo, Rosse su BMW y Alice su porche amarillo. Fui solo hasta la preparatoria escuchando Claro de Luna todo el camino, me sentía nervioso, algo en el estomago, emoción? Alegría?, creo que una vez Bella me dijo algo como mariposas en el estomago???...Gracias a Dios que Emmet no podía leer mis pensamientos!

Arribamos 15 minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, estacionamos uno al lado del otro y como siempre, todos nos observaban con asombro, los adolescentes babeaban por mis hermanas y Tanya, las chicas no dejaban de suspirar por mi y mis hermanos. Me apoye en el auto, tratando de leer todas las mentes que nos rodeaban, ninguna me decía nada significativo.

Fuimos a registrarnos, por suerte nos tocaba la primera clase juntos, nos sentamos en los bancos de atrás, Tanya para mi enojo se sentó a mi lado, Emmet para calmar el ambiente no paraba de hacerme bromas, entre risas estuvimos un rato, hasta que se abrió la puerta y ese inolvidable aroma llego a mi… Bella, mi Bella entro al curso, en un segundo miles de sentimientos me atravesaron, ella miro hacia el curso y nos vio, estaba sorprendida de vernos, su rostro lo delataba. No podía dejar de mirarla despacio, poco a poco, recorriendo su cuerpo y disfrutando de sus gestos, sus silencios, la admire allí parada conteniendo mis ganas de salir corriendo a tu encuentro para tenerte nuevamente en mis brazos, a suplicarte que me ames de nuevo. El profesor, le llamo la atención sacándote de tus cavilaciones -Señorita Elizabeth Hallywell, por favor tome asiento y que no se repita el llegar tarde- Elizabeth Hallywell???, amor, tu eres mi Isabella Marie Swam, mi Bella, pero a mi no me importa con que nombre te ocultes, siempre serás mi Bella. Te vi sentarte en las primeras filas, quedándote inmóvil, sentía tu corazón palpitar en tu pecho y tu respiración entrecortada me recordaba a los momentos en donde te besaba y que escondías tu rostro en mi pecho para ocultar que te sonrojabas Mis hermanos me daban palmadas en mis hombros, felicitándome por haberte encontrado, Alice saltaba en su asiento de la alegría, mi vida, mi amor, mi pequeña, tan frágil, tan humana, mi corazón muerto desde el día que se alejo de vos, se siente renacer. En estos meses tan difícil que no te encontraba solo tu amor es consuelo para mi, la esperanza en momentos de desesperación. En este momento soy la persona mas feliz del mundo, pronto voy a mirar tus bellos ojos, a deleitarme con tus labios, tocar tu tersa piel, enloquecer por una palabra tuya, derretirme ante una sonrisa. No podía dejar de mirarte, solo lo hice cuando una persona golpeo la puerta del aula -Disculpe Sr. Profesor- Era el Romeo del que hablaban los hombres lobos, un vampiro, que quería? Maldición! No puedo leer su mente! -Ah, Señor Romeo Hallywell, que se le ofrece?- Como se atreve a mirar a Bella de esa manera y porque ella le corresponde la mirada? -Vengo a buscar a mi hermana, sucedió un percance familiar- -Señorita Hallywell, vaya tranquila- NOO maldita sea Bella no te vayas! Segunda parte! Mis hermanos, me mantenían sujeto a la silla, quien era este para llevarse mi vida?, Me quede ahí quieto, mirando como se iban, Bella no volteo en ningún momento a mirarnos, era el único culpable de tu reacción, una parte de mi ser esperaba que estuvieras a la salida, fue tanta mi desesperación que el costado de mi mesa se rompió, como me hubiera gustado poder leer tu mente, Jasper me mando olas de calma, así sin quererlo me mantuve en mi lugar hasta que termino la clase. Alice pov Me senté al lado de Jasper, quien estaba detrás de Edward, gracias a las bromas de mi hermano Emmet la sonrisa no se borraba de nuestro rostro. Mire al gran amor de mi vida, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, me duele mucho el dolor de mi hermano, imaginar estar lejos de Jasper me asusta, el es mi todo! Lentamente me acerque a Jasper, y le bese la mejilla, siempre y cuando estuviera a mi lado podría soportar lo que sea. Pienso en Bella, mi hermanita, le extraño mucho, de todas las personas en el mundo, ella fue una de las pocas que me comprendió y me quería tal como soy, recuerdo cuando nos conoció, su total comprensión y aceptación. En un momento la puerta se abrió, su aroma nos inundo, Bella entro con su mochila al hombro quitándose los auriculares, miro hacia donde estábamos y se quedo dura, Bella estaba igual a como la recordaba, se sonrojo, pude sentir su corazón latir rápidamente, le sonreí y pegue pequeños saltitos en la silla, estaba por levantar la mano para saludarle, pero el profesor le llamo la atención -Señorita Elizabeth Hallywell, por favor tome asiento y que no se repita el llegar tarde- ¿¿ Elizabeth Hallywell?? Como que Elizabeth Hallywell??, Oh por Dios que no se haya casado!!! Toda mi alegría se fue al suelo, Bella se sentó en los primeros asientos, su respirar era pesado y entrecortado, su corazón aun no se tranquilizaba, la mire y la mire, el profesor comenzó a presentar la clase, pasaron los minutos y alguien golpeo la puerta, no podía creerlo UN VAMPIRO!!! QUE HACIA ALLI???

-Disculpe Sr. Profesor- Bella levanto la mirada y miro hacia el chico.

-Ah, Señor Romeo Hallywell, que se le ofrece?- Romeo??? Será el chico del que nos contó que vio Edward en la mente de los hombres lobos???

-Vengo a buscar a mi hermana, sucedió un percance familiar- Hermana?, mira déjame decirte algo nene, Bella es mi hermana, no tuya!!! Pero quien se cree! Bella ni se te ocurra levantarte!!! -Señorita Hallywell, vaya tranquila- NOOO BELLA QUE HACES??? Bella se levanto y sin mirar ni un solo momento para atrás, salio sin más del curso. Reaccione rápidamente, una visión de Edward saltando sobre el chico vino a mí, agarre a Edward por detrás y mis hermanos me imitaron, Jasper trato de tranquilizarlo y con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, luego de un momento lo logro. Me dolía ver la realidad, Bella parecía no querer vernos, a caso era tanto el daño como para que ya no pueda perdonarnos?... 


End file.
